synthvfandomcom-20200213-history
Cangqiong
Cangqiong (苍穹) is a Chinese Synthesizer V voicebank developed by Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. and was released on July 9, 2019. She is part of the Medium⁵ cast. Concept For Cangqiong's logo, a shape known as the octahedron is present next to her name and is part of the sixth stroke in the "苍" character. In the spiritual meaning of Metatron's Cube, the octahedron represents air, which influenced her design, name, and concept.https://jelila.wordpress.com/tag/spiritual-meaning-of-metatrons-cube/ In March 2019, Cangqiong was revealed to be part of the Medium⁵ cast and was one of the girls who derived from a single being known as ZERO who possessed Metatron's Cube.https://www.bilibili.com/video/av42960488 She is listed as a Taurus.https://imgur.com/a/YuYFqep Etymology Cāngqióng (苍穹) means "the blue dome of heaven", "heavens", or "sky".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/蒼穹#Chinese Individually, cāng (蒼) means "blue" or "green" while qióng (穹) means "arch", "dome", or "elevated". Appearance TBD History 2017 On November 13, 2017, the head of Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd., Ddickky, noted that people seem to think that Xingchen was easy to manage because she was the company’s only VOCALOID. He mentioned that he wanted to try to "have five to take care of" to see how challenging it was to manage more characters and asked fans to "stay tuned". This seemingly hinted that there may be additional characters aside from Xingchen in the future.https://weibo.com/2182360953/FuT1Rs9Re Later that month, it was mentioned that because Beijing Photek wanted to save money to produce content, some big news would be announced at Quadimension Live Tour rather than at a separate conference. This included new merchandise, new official art, and if there was time, new games or voicebanks. It was not specified if these voicebanks were for Xingchen or for any new characters. Details about the announcement are currently unknown.https://weibo.com/5056093502/FwBfo4w3t 2018 On April 14, 2018, Ddickky mentioned that the names and designs of the fire, earth, and air characters were decided. While it was not stated what this refers to, it is possible that these characters may be part of Xingchen and Haiyi's series.https://weibo.com/2182360953/Gc6Lc6MIq On November 9, Haiyi mentioned some "younger sisters", possibly referring to the other elemental characters within the series though not explicitly confirmed.https://www.weibo.com/6460110224/H1TmoFxXr On December 23, a new character for the series was shown as a silhouette. Her name was confirmed to be Cangqiong and was based on the element of air.https://www.weibo.com/5599743152/H8z4Sm6v9 A chibi bust illustration drawn by Fengye was shown on her official omamori.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/H9NPunj6H 2019 On January 22, 2019, a lineup of upcoming projects was shown. Cangqiong was slated to debut on February 3.https://weibo.com/5056093502/Hd6NHvlTg Her full design was revealed on February 2 and was confirmed to be illustrated by Kurumimi. A cover of "Túláo de Ài zhī Měishàonǚ" was announced to be in production as well as "D!slodge", an original song.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/HeOJGrwSG On March 28, Ddickky posted on weibo that Cangqiong, Chiyu, Shian, two Xingchen voicebanks, and an unknown male voice were moving over to Synthesizer V.https://www.weibo.com/2182360953/Hn3f83q9L On Cangqiong's character birthday, May 20, it was announced that she would be releasing in June. It was later mentioned that recording began on May 21, indicating that there would be new samples. This may result in Cangqiong sounding different compared to her initial debut.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/Hvdy3sniq A new demo was shown on June 29 and she was put up for preorder on taobao. She was slated to release on July 12.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/HB0nXDFOl On July 1, due to the product being smoother than expected, the digital version's release would come sooner. After the second demo's release on July 5, the digital release is expected four days later on July 9 instead.https://www.weibo.com/5056093502/HBrJRaMS3 On July 13, it was noted that Cangqiong's voicebank usage up to the "Fairyland" album did not use Synthesizer V but a different voice synthesizer entirely.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cuuzRljQlTM Update In January 2020, Ddickky confirmed that he learned about the second generation of the Synthesizer V engine in mid-2019. He wrote that it was in the works and was expected to be ready by the end of 2019, but it was pushed to around February or March 2020. He confirmed that Haiyi was the last to release for the first engine and that the next voicebank would release for the new one. In addition, he had plans to gradually update each of Beijing Photek's first engine voicebanks, and depending on the development costs, users who owned any of the four vocals would be able to receive the update for free or for a low price.https://www.weibo.com/2182360953/IqWDMgyGP Music featuring Cangqiong * * * }} Voicebank Information Voicebank Libraries tbd Additional Information Reputation References External links * Official Weibo * Official bilibili playlist Navigation Category:Cangqiong Category:Beijing Photek S&T Development Co., Ltd. Category:Feminine Voices Category:Voicebanks Category:3rd party Category:Chinese Voicebanks